


Bonded

by p_maximoff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_maximoff/pseuds/p_maximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stumbled away from her, and towards the door, though nearly every cell in his body screamed for him to be close to her again.</p><p> </p><p>"Ben," she called. He froze.</p><p> </p><p>"Ben Solo is dead," he said, refusing to turn around to look at her as he pulled on his mask.</p><p> </p><p>"We both know he's not." Rey's voice was barely above a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>*Alternative interrogation scene*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> i saw some reylo fanart of them touching foreheads and im a huge slut for that stuff so here we are

Rey jolted awake, painfully aware of how her arms and legs were restrained to the metal chair beneath her. The next thing she was aware of was that she wasn't alone in the small and darkened room. Kylo Ren crouched near her feet, and when her eyes fell on him, he made no indication that he noticed that she'd awoken.

  
"Where am I?" It took her a moment to muster up the courage to ask; he frightened her quite a bit.

  
The man stared at her for a long moment--or she presumed he was staring at her. She couldn't tell. He could have been asleep for all she knew, though she doubted it.

  
"You're my guest." The helmet distorted his voice into something deep, grating, a voice she'd hear in her nightmares. Maybe she had. Everything about this man was eerily familiar.

  
Despite the words being friendly, his tone suggested anything but.

  
"Where are the others?" She ground out.

  
"You mean the murderers, traitors, and thieves you call friends?" His voice had taken a much darker turn. He was angry. "You'll be relieved to hear that I have no idea." It was a threat, and she knew it.

  
"You still wanna kill me," he observed. He hadn't read her mind. She would have felt it, like she had felt it in the forest, on Takodana. She was suddenly angry. He said it like it was unusual, or outrageous for her to want to kill him -- he had kidnapped her. Rummaged through her head. Refused to show his face.

  
She wondered why that was. Was he horribly disfigured? Was he old, and wrinkled? Or was he not a man at all?

  
"That's what happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask." _Creature_. It was a heavy word and she knew it. He knew it as well, because without another word, his gloved hands reached up to unclasp the mask. The hissing noise echoed throughout the nearly silent room, and Rey's heart pounded in her ears. She prepared herself for whatever gruesome, frightening sight lay underneath--

  
Oh. Long black hair fell gracefully to frame a pale, freckled and youthful face. He wasn't ugly or disfigured or whatever other image Rey had created in her mind. He was just a man. Not even a man with villainous features; he didn't have sharp eyes or stabbing cheekbones. His eyes were round, the color even warm. His face was mostly soft slopes.

  
He slammed his mask down on the ground, jolting Rey out of her reverie.

  
"Tell me about the droid," he demanded. Even his voice, though still very deep, was smooth. It slipped off his tongue and was oddly pleasant to Rey's ears.

  
She began to tell him about the droid, prepared to skirt around the subject of the map, but he cut her off.

  
"He's carrying a section of the navigation chart," he told her. But she already knew that. "And we have the rest, recovered from the archives of the empire but we need the last piece. And somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you." Somehow. As if it were a feat for her to have accomplished anything at all.

  
"You," he went on, his voice picking up a mocking tone. "A scavenger." She was angry more than anything, but she refused to say a word.

  
"You know I can take whatever I want," he warned. And he could, all he had to do was use his powers to delve inside her mind again and take the information he wanted. And she hated that fact. She braced herself for it, but it still hurt when he raised his hand and tore through her thoughts.

  
It was then, with her only a mere foot away from him, that he became acutely aware of the fact that she was... vibrating. No, not vibrating, but giving off some sort of waves. The force was rolling off of her, saturating itself into his skin.

  
It made him uncomfortable. He was still inside her head, but... no... it couldn't be. Was she inside his? It was a mere tickle at the back of his skull, at the base. But he has been under Snoke's prying fingers enough times to become a master at recognizing the signs of mental probing.

  
"Don't be afraid," she said. Kylo Ren's eyes snapped to her, confused. "I feel it too."

  
"What are you doing?"

  
She furrowed her eyebrows at that. It didn't hurt anymore. "I don't... know."

  
She was in his head, and he was in hers. They existed on another plane... it was just the two of them now. The rest of the world, the room around them, and blinking lights of the consoles, the metal chair beneath her, it melted away.

  
"So much loneliness," he whispered, inching closer to her. "At night... desperate to sleep. And that anger... good, use that anger. Use it like I have--it'll give you power."

  
"Not mine," she breathed. "Those feelings--they aren't mine." He let out a gasp of a breath, pressing his forehead against hers, both slick with sweat. He knew what that meant.

  
The vibrations grew in magnitude, nearly consuming them both. It was magnetic, they gravitated towards each other like a planet and its moon.

  
"How can you live like this," she panted. "So much pain, and misery, and sadness..." Tears dripped onto her bare arm, though she wasn't sure if they were hers or Kylo Ren's.

  
"You're afraid," she whispered softly, pressing her forehead harder to his. Their noses barely brushed. "That you'll never be strong enough. Not like Darth Vader."

  
He pulled away from her then, like she'd burned him. Both of them took heaving breaths, gazes locked on one another for a long moment. He was the first to look away. Her face was streaked with tears and he knew his was the same. Desperately, he wiped the wetness away from his cheeks.

  
He stumbled away from her, and towards the door, though nearly every cell in his body screamed for him to be close to her again.

  
"Ben," she called. He froze.

  
"Ben Solo is dead," he said, refusing to turn around to look at her as he pulled on his mask.

  
"We both know he's not." Rey's voice was barely above a whisper. Wordlessly, Kylo Ren punched the button to open the door and left the room.

  
Even has he strode further and further away from her, desperate to get to Snoke, to get some guidance, he felt her. She was an ever-growing presence in his mind. He hated to admit that the slight buzz of it was comforting.

  
Rey felt it too; he was a warm pool of energy resting against the front of her skull. She felt his every movement as he walked away, further, and further, towards the farthest corners of whatever ship or base she was on.

  
Through the force, they had bonded. They were one and the same, two sides of the same coin, yin and yang. And neither knew if anything would ever be the same again.


End file.
